


Udobure - I Choose You!

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Brady and Owain celebrate Pokemon's 20th anniversary the best way they can - with each other.





	Udobure - I Choose You!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Udobure Week 2k16 is probably one of my favorites. Add Pokemon to almost anything and I will be on it.

Today was a very special day for the couple. Today was the day that the multimedia international phenomenon, Pokemon, was unleashed in Japan as Pokemon Green and Pokemon Red 20 years ago. Brady still couldn’t believe time had passed by so fast. It seemed like yesterday he and Owain were just kids waking up early to see what Ash and Pikachu would get up to and then play the games. From then on Owain vowed to be the very best just like no one was.

So on this joyous occasion, Brady made sure to wake up a little bit early and prepare his surprise. Thus he took violin in hand and right next to Owain he began to play the main theme song to wake him up.

Owain’s eyes bolted right open and he smiled that same smile that won Brady many years ago. Owain cheered Brady on causing the latter to ramp up the tempo and bridge the song into a medley of tunes from the main games. Owain recognized these right away and could tell that his amazing boyfriend made sure to play his favorites from throughout the series.

Brady finished up the epic saga with the credits theme for the second generation of games and received a thunderous applause from the ever awake Owain.

“That tribute is sure to have crossed the the land, sky, and ocean and graced the great Satoshi Tajiri!” Owain complimented the violinist with gusto.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d like ta be woken up in the middle of the night by loud ass music,” retorted Brady but with a blush on his face.

“Let us depart, Sir Brady,” Owain announced, “there is a world of Pokemon out there! Hope, dream, discovery; adventure awaits!”

Owain bolted towards the living room where they kept their consoles and in a flash booted up Pokemon Stadium 2 on.

“Wait a gosh darn second! We have ta have breakfast first, ya moron!” Brady reprimanded but smiled knowing that the man he loves is one of the biggest dorks in the entire world. And he loves him with all his heart the more for it.

Pancakes were made by Brady and the duo both picked out a team of their favorites to take on the Gym Leader challenge. Perhaps adding the legendary Mew to their party was a bit overpowered but darn it if it wasn’t cute!

Both young men took turns after every battle, easily wiping out each trainer one by one. Soon enough they were facing their who they both had named silly and weird names in the original handheld games.

While the credits rolled once more Brady and Owain just cuddled on the couch, comfy and kind of sleepy. They decided to put on Netflix next and they both dozed off watching the first season of the Pokemon anime.

It was a sight that was nearly identical all those many years ago with their sleepovers under the covers of a Pikachu themed blanket.


End file.
